bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Inferand/A bit of insight into my units everyday life.
After that tiring fight against the robot, I decided to relax and let my units just chill as well. "So, what are we doing next? Do I get to slash robots with my sword?" Said Alyut. I just waved him off and headed through the gate. "Well, see you tomorrow." and with that last grumble, Alyut headed to my Demi-Gate. So Alyut entered the Demi-Gate and observed the usual chaos. Karl and Seria (the units) watching old movies, Lancia cooking up some dishes with Tiara making some drinks and acting as the waitress, Mariudeth and Luther just drinking as usual, and most other units practicing their combat or sleeping. Home Sweet home, he thought, Home Sweet Home. As soon as he found a seat and sat down he noticed he wasn't alone. "Why did you follow me, kid?" He asked Ruruha. To which she replied "Oh! Well, you see, besides Infer you were the only one I saw when I was first summoned, and I thought it was good idea to follow you around because I don't know everyone here." "Well, I gotta say that's flattering, but I'm not the most exciting person in the world, kid." "Well I have one question, Alyut. Why don't you want people to like you?" Alyut was stunned by this question and asked "Whadya mean by that?!?!?" Well Alyut, you don't seem like a bad person, but you always act like one. Why?" "Well, kid I have a lot of stress. For one thing, my traitor brother came out of the vortex all "I'm super cool" and stuff. For another thing, I'm just bored when I'm not fighting and the sword I carry in this weird sphere keeps on creeping me out with voices of dead people, and thirdly......I've been having weird dreams lately." Ruruha decided to ask " What kind of weird dreams?" Well you see ki-I mean, Ruruha I keep on having dreams about fighting a strange lady whose face is made of light. Just as I beat her the first time, she transforms into a mix of the first 2 fallen gods and 2 other gods I assume are the last 2 fallen gods. But when I beat that, it transforms into a weird black heartlike object. But when I defeat that.......I see Lucius dying." "Lucius!?!?! Alyut, you don't mean......." "Yes I do mean it. I haven't told my master my suspicions yet, but I don't trust this "Lucius" person who claims he saved the human race singlehandedly." He said, ending the conversation. "Gotta say Rur, sharing my thoughts with someone else has me relaxed. Thanks for talking." "Did you just call me "Rur"!?!?!?!?!?!?!" "What, you don't like that nickname? I'm sorry, but what can I say, I'm a simple and serious unit. Nothing more." He said, to which she responded "No, I don't hate it, but does this mean I can call you "Aly"! "Fine, but I have one question for you kid. Why don't you talk much about your past? Every unit has some memories of their past, so what are yours?" "I don't remember anything." She said quietly. "Oh," he replied, " understood. So wanna go get some drinks?" "BUT IM UNDERAGE!" "Oh yeh, sorry Rur." He said, as they walked toward Lancia and Tiaras Bar and Grill. ................ Sooooooo, after watching the game "Xenoblade Chronicles" so much, I kinda wanna make an affinity chart of all my units. Hopefully the next comic has more fight scenes. This one exists purely for character development. I hope you don't mind. In case people are wondering about Alyuts sword, he uses Lexida. So all you people who read 6 Star Selena's lore should know what I'm talking about :) Also. FORESHADOWING. ALSO ALSO. The Demi-gate that this takes place in is my idea of where units are fused, evolved, and where they are left to when the summoner goes to Elgaia. Almost no units can enter Elgaia, save during Mock Unit Trials and mock units in general. Category:Blog posts